Necron
Necron (Eien no Yami in Japanese) is the final boss of Final Fantasy IX. It appears in the area Hill of Despair, after Zidane Tribal and his party battle Trance Kuja, and represents death itself. Necron's ultimate goal is to reduce everything to nothingness. Its appearance in the game is somewhat of a mystery, as it arrives unexpectedly and the character is never fully explained. Personality We aren’t give much depth of Necron's personality, as it only appears at the end of the game, but from what we can see, it is not malicious or evil in nature. Necron believes that because Kuja wishes to destroy everything, all mortals also desire to be destroyed. Necron actually considers itself as benevolent due to its belief that by destroying the Crystal and bringing fourth its Zero World, all beings would no longer have to fear death due to being non-existent. Necron has trouble with letting go of its beliefs, as when Zidane yells at Necron, telling it that it has no right to take away all life, Necron considers Zidane delusional due to fear. Necron's ultimate downfall however was that it never considered how much beings would rather live than not exist at all, as Necron was shocked by the strength of Zidane and his friends in their attempt to stop it from destroying the Crystal and all life. After Zidane destroys Necron's corporeal form, Kuja decides to repent for his evil crimes, his selfless act causes Necron to realize that life truly does wish to continue existing, and decides to spare the Universe from non-existence. Biography Necron is summoned to the Hill of Despair by Kuja's fear, despair and hatred. Upon looking down on Earth and seeing all of Kuja's actions, Necron believe this means that all life in the Universe seeks death. In order to complete what it sees as a gift to the remaining life in the Universe, Necron decides to destroy the Crystal, the source of all life. When Zidane Tribal and his friends are transported to the Hill of Despair by Kuja, Necron speaks to them as a disembodied voice. It announces to them that by seeing Kuja's actions has confirmed its theory that all life seeks death, and reveals its plan to destroy the Crystal, and bring fourth a "Zero World", a world of nothingness. Zidane rebels against Necron's beliefs, causing Necron to call Zidane a foolish creature and that his fears have caused him to become delusional. Necron then transports Zidane and his friends to the top of a colosseum-like structure to fight them. In the end, Zidane and his friends will to live give them the strength to defeat Necron and destroy the Hill of Despair. Necron is shocked how strong those are who desire to live over his theory of death. Necron announces that as long as their is life and death in the Universe, it will always exist before completely disappearing. Upon Necron's defeat, a dying Kuja teleports Zidane and his friends out of the collapsing Hill of Despair. Trivia *While Necron is the final boss, Kuja is still considered the main antagonist due to his constant role in the game, while Necron literally appears out of nowhere at the very end, with no mentioning or foreshadowing whatsoever of its existence beforehand. Necron is thus generally disliked by many Final Fantasy fans, who believe that Trance Kuja should have been the final boss instead. **Some also think Necron is a very good final boss and argue that Necron didn’t appear out of nowhere, as Final Fantasy IX circles around the concept of death, as most of the characters contemplate their existence, and even Kuja does, as his fear of mortality and dying causes him to go into Trance and makes him attempt to destroy the Crystal, and it is Kuja's fear of death that summons Necron to the Hill of Despair. *Although Necron's personal background music is just called "The Final Battle", some fans have named it "Grand Cross", after one of his most notable attacks. *Necron uses Yoda's quote from Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (which was released only a year before Final Fantasy IX) in the pre-battle cutscene. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Symbolic Category:Death Gods Category:Cataclysm Category:Enigmatic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deities Category:Nihilists Category:Extremists Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Energy Beings Category:Amoral Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Force of Nature Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains